Love and Denial
by BlackRose664
Summary: I am not good at summary's so yeah. If you read this please tell me what you think because this is the first story i have wright, and there is a death seen.


**Love and Denial**

**Once upon a time there was a princess and her name was Sakura she has pink hair and green eyes everything was fine but one day she had to leave the kingdom because someone was tring to kill her so she left to go live with her grandmother. Sakura made lots of friends and she loves someone and that is Sasuke. Sakura's friends are Ino, Naruto, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Lee,and Sasuke. **

**But Ino and Sakura fihgt about Sasuke alot, Naruto likes Hinata but he**

**just prends to like Sakura, Hinata likes Naruto but she is to shy to tell him, and Sasuke likes Sakura but he does not want to tell her. Then one day Sasuke is going to leave the village to go with Deathknight so that Sasuke can kill his brotherfor killing his clan.**

**Then Sakura tried to stop him from leaving but he knocked her out and left with Deathknight but Deathknight was the one who wanted to kill princess Sakura but Sasuke did not know that. Four years later Deathknight told Sasuke to kill princess Sakura but Sasuke did not want to cause he loves her but he had to do it. **

**At the village Naruto was dating Hinata, sai was dating Ino, Neji was dating TenTen, and Lee was going to ask Sakura out. All of them were hanging out side of the village together and sasuke saw them andhe walked up to Sakura and they all looked at him and Lee said what are you doing here? Sasuke said I came here to take Sakura with me and Lee pushed Sakura behind him and he said your not going no where with sakura and all of them said yeah and said if you want Sakura you have to go throw us frist.**

**Sasuke said okay then andthen he disapperd and he apperd behind Sakura and grabed her and disapperd and they all turned around where Sakura was and she was not there so they all went to tell lady Rosa cause she was the Hokage and when they got there they told Rosa everything that happened and she said dont worry everything is fine.**

**They all said what no nothing is fine Sasuke has Sakura. Rosa said dont worry I know that Sasuke want hurt her and Naruto said and why wont he hurt her. Rosa said cause he loves her cant yall not see that he loves her and all of them said WHAAAAAT no he does not he hates her. Rosa said yes he does love her he just prends to hate her so that yall will not fine out so dont worry she will be fine. **

**To Sasuke, Deathknight, and Sakura. Deathknight said i thought i told you to kill her not bring her to me but now that I think about it im glad you brought her to me and Sasuke said why is said cause she is cute and now i want you to bring her to me. Then Sasuke whispered in her ear im sorry I have to do this then Sasuke walked to Deathknight and gave her to him but Sakura grabed Sasukes hand and she hold on as tight as she could and Sasuke was trying to make her let go of his hand but she didnt let go of his hand and Sasuke noticed that she was scared.**

**Then she remember that Deathknight was the one trying to kill her years ago and then Sakura let go of Sasuke hand and she wasabout to say something but Deathknight out his hand over Sakuras mouth and he said why do you go and sasuke was adout to leave but then Sakura grabed his hand again so he woudnt leave her alone with Deathknight and Sasuke new that Sakura dont want him to leave so sasuke was going to ask something but Deathknight cut he off and he said Sasuke it seems to me that sakura is every founded of you so you can do what ever you want to do to her. **

**Then Sasuke walked out to his room and Sakura followed him and she said is it ok if i ask you somthing and he said surewhat is it and Sakura said why did you bring me here if you was a post to kill me and Sasuke said cause I couldnt kill you cause I-l-love y-you and then she said stop playing you dont love me you never did and you never will. **

**Sasuke said how do you know if im playing with you?Sakura said cause you played with my feeling when we were kids so why should I believe you now. Then Sasuke walked up to her and kissed her and said do you believe me now and then Sakura fainted cause she was in shock of what he did so Sasuke picked her up and put her on the bed and he was just sitting on the bed beside watching her sleep and then she woke up and she jumps up and when she jumped up she made Sasuke fall and she fail on top of him and she got up and she said sorry I dont mean to land on you and then Sasuke got up and said its ok. **

**Then Deathknight called Sasuke and Sakura to come here so they went to where Deathknight was at and then Deathknight told Sasuke to kill Sakura cayse we dont needher and Sasuke said noI will not kill her and Deathknight said so you are betrading me well than you will die as well. Then thay all foght and Deathknight stabed Sakura and she fainted and then Sasuke got mad and Sakura woke up and saw Deathknight and Sasuke fighting and then Deathknight disapperd and Deathknight reapperd behind Sakura and he took his sword and stabed her in the heart and Sasuke went to her and Sakura said I love you too and im sorry that I did not believe you. **

**Then Sakura died and Sasuke got so mad at Deathknight that he hit Deathknight With his sword but he missed and Deathknight took Sasukes sword and stabed him in the heart and Sasuke died to. So they both died and the hokage of the leaf found out that Princess Sakura and Sasuke has died and she told everyone in the village and she send a letter to the Queen and the King of the Kingdom that your daughter Princess Sakura has died and that Deathknight killed her and her love Sasuke. **

** The End **


End file.
